


WHAT IF...

by Christine_the_Skittles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_the_Skittles/pseuds/Christine_the_Skittles
Summary: I have written nothing. I still don't know why I put this up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I randomly had an idea and I will take full advantage of it here  
> there will be many one-shots tho bc of all the times in the series where things could have gone differently (I think TOO many honestly)

1\. ...Anne's parents had lived?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe

2\. ...Matthew HAD taken home a boy?


End file.
